Pervert Demon king
by sasukehot uchiha
Summary: Sasuke yang terpilih menjadi pemimpin Klan Uchiha dari kerajaan Setan harus melakukan beberapa syarat yang di wariskan oleh ayahnya. apakah syarat itu?
1. Chapter 1

my second fict!

Pervert Demon King

by Sasukehot uchiha

naruto

by mashashi kishimoto

Sasuke terpilih menjadi pemimpin Kerajaan setan Klan Uchiha. ia harus menjalani beberapa syarat untuk menjadi pemimpin yang kuat menggantikan Ayahnya.

penasihat kerajaan pun datang mengajukan syarat.

"tuan muda Sasuke, saya aka membacakan syarat-syarat untuk menjadi pemimoin yang kuat. ini di wasiatkan oleh tuan Fugaku kepada anda." jelas sang penasihat.

"baiklah, silahkan" jawab sasuke

"baiklah, tetapi anda jangan kaget, karna ini syarat ini sudah turun temurun di Klan Uchiha. baiklah yang pertama anda harus 1. BER-MASTURBASI SETIAP MALAH SAMPAI 3X SELAMA 3 HARI 2. BERSETUBUH DENGAN 3 ORANG GADIS YAG MASIH PERAWAN. dan yang ke 3. GADIS TERAKHIR YANG AKAN DI SETUBUHI, PADA SAAT BERSETUBUH HARUS MEMINUM DARAH PERAWANNYA DAN HARU DI JADIKAN ISRTI DAN TIDAK BOLEH MENDUAKAN GADIS TERSEBUT" jelas sang penasihat

mendengar hal ini Sasuke agak kaget, karna syaratnya segampang itu. dan bagi Sasuke pribadi itu hal yang menyenangkan.

"baiklah, aku mengerti. aku akan menjalankan syarat itu dengan baik" jawab Sasuke dengan santai.

"baiklah jika begitu, saya permisi dulu tuan" pamit sang penasihat.

"hn, silahkan" jawab Sasuke.

malam hari pun tiba, Sasuke masuk menuju kamarnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya untuk memulai ritual syarat yang pertama. ia pu langsung membuka pakaian dan lanhsung menggenggam penisnya yang putih bersih itu. tubuh berotot dan perut sixpactnya dan warna kulit putih bersihnya pun sudah tampak. ia mulai memijit penisnya yang sudah tegak dan besar itu. Sasuke memang mempunyai tubuh yang sempurna. didukung ukuran penis yang memukau dan rambut halus yang ada di sekitar penisnya sangat rapih. karna ia merawat tubuhnya dengan baik.

"nghhh...ahhh..." desah sasuke memulai dengan memijit penisnya.

"ohhh..ahhh...uhh.."

"ahhh...ngghh..mphhh..ahh.." desah sasuke sambil memejamkan matanya.

"ahhh..ohhh..uuhhh.."

"AHHHHH...OHHHH...NGHHH...MPFFFHHHHH..." desah sasuke semakin hebat.

"ahhhh...yeahhh...ohhhh...AHHHH~~~~OHHHH~~NGHHH~~" sasuke mengocok penisnyua semakin cepat, pertanda ia akan klimaks.

"AHHHHH~~~~ARRRGHHH~~~~YEAHHH~~~~OH YESSSHHH...OHHH~~~"

"AHHHH...OHHHH~~~~~AHHHH~~~NGGHHHH~~ CROTT~~~CROTTT~~~~AHHH~~~NGHH" desah sasuke mencapai klimaksnya.

"ahhh..hah..hahh." desah sasuke memelan. dan melanjutkan masturbasinya sampai 3X.

TBC

maf ya kalo jelek, silahkan di review dan di kritik kalo ada typonya! makasih


	2. Chapter 2

my second fict!

Pervert Demon King

by Sasukehot uchiha

naruto

by mashashi kishimoto

Sasuke sudah melaksanakan syarat yang pertama, tetapi masih ada 2 hari lagi. ia pun keliling istana pada siang hari sambil mencari gadis yang akan di setubuhinya. Sasuke memulai dari kalangan pembantu istana, tetapi Sasuke tidak mengetahui mana saja pembantu yang masih terjaga keperawanannya. akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya, yah walaupun cara ini agak sedikit memalukan. Sasuke berjalan menuju ruangan para pembantu istana dan memasuki ruangannya.

"ah, Sasuke-sama ada apa anda kemari apa ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya sang kepala pembatu istana yang bernama Kurenai.

"ya, aku membutuhkan kalian. aku ingin bertanya siapa diantara kalian yang belum menikah?"

sontak para pembantu pun kaget, lalu Kurenai pun menjawab. "memangnya ada apa Sasuke-sama?"

"ada hal yang harus aku lakukan, kalau begitu 2 hari lagi kau kirimkan 2 pembantu yang belum menikah" jawab Sasuke.

"baiklah kalu begitu, saya mengerti?" jawab Kurenai.

"hn, bilang kalu ada imbalannya juga. dan pilihlah sesuai pilihanmu" perintah Sasuke.

lalu Sasuke pun meninggalkan ruangan pembantu istana. Sasuke hanya membutuhkan 2 orang saja, yah karna orang yang ke 3 harus ia sendirilah yang memutuskannya. Sasuke pun teringat akan teman masa kecilnya. seorang gadis yang sudah lama disukainya, gadis itu bernama Sakura Haruno yang berasal dari Klan Haruno. Klan Haruno merupakan sahabat dari Klan Uchiha. kedua orang tua Sasuke dan Sakura adalah sahabat. lalu Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Sakura.

Sasuke pun sampai di rumah Sakura. lalu mengetuk pintu. 'TOK'TOK'TOK'

lalu seorang pembantu membukakan pintu. "nona Sakura ada?" tanya Sasuke.

"ah, Sasuke-sama. ada Sakura-sama ada di dalam silahkan masuk" jawab si pembantu.

"hn, terimakasih" kata Sasuke. lalu ia pun masuk kedalam rumah Sakura. ia pun melihat Sakura yang sedang berdiri di depan teras belakang rumahnya. lalu Sasuke pu memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"a-ah, Sasuke-kun" Sakura terkejut. karna ia di peluk Sasuke dari belakang.

"hn, Sakura-chan aku merindukanmu. sudah lama aku tidak menemuimu." kata Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Sakura sebenarnya sudah menjadi pasangan kekasih sejak kecil, karna di jodohkan oleh kedua orang tua mereka.

"Sasuke-kun, aku juga rindu padamu. sejak orang tua kita meninggal dalam peperangan aku kesepian" kata Sakura.

Kedua orang tua Sakura juga sama seperti orang tua Sasuke, meninggal dalam perang.

"hn, aku ingin bicara padamu." kata Sasuke.

"ada apa? kau mau membicarakan apa?" tanya Sakura.

"begini, karna kita sudah lama saling mencintai dan kedua orang tua kita sudah menjodohkan kita, aku ingin menikah denganmu. kau mau menikah denganku?" tanya Sasuke.

"ah? menikah denganmu? tentu saja mau kita kan sudah lama menjadi sepasang kekasih" jawab Sakura. Sakura menerima lamaran dari Sasuke.

"tetapi ada yang harus kau ketahui Sakura. aku akan menyantuhmu sebelum kita resmi menikah"

mendengar penyataan Sasuke, Sakura terlonjak kaget.

"apa? kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"itu sebagai syarat agar aku bisa memimpin Klan Uchiha. kau tahukan aku terpilih menjadi pengganti ayahku" jawab Sasuke.

"ah, baiklah Sasuke-kun aku bisa menerimanya" jawab Sakura.

"dan, kau harus tahu. kau adalah gadis yang akan ku setubuhi yang terakhir. kana sebelum aku menyentuhmu akau akan menyentuh gadis lain. apa kau bisa menerima itu? tanya Sasuke. lalu denga mantap Sakura menerima hal itu.

"aku bisa Sasuke-kun. aku mengerti kok. aku akan mendukungmu" kata Sakura.

yah, Sakura adalah gadis yang baik. ia mengerti sekali tentang Sasuke.

"kalu begitu terimakasih Sakura-chan, aku mencintaimu" jawab Sasuke dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura dan membalikan tubuh Sakura lalu mencium keningnya.

"sama-sama Sasuke-kun" jawab Sakura.

"aku minta maaf Sakura-chan. karna aku harus melakukan ini dan harus membicarakannya padamu, aku takut kau tidak bisa menerimaku" tutur Sasuke.

"iya tidak apa kok Sasuke-kun" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"hn, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu ya. sudah hampir malam aku akan menemui mu lagi" pamit Sasuke.

"baiklah sampai ketemu lagi" jawab Sakura.

lalu Sasuke pun pulang menuju Istana. sesampainya di Istana ia langsung menuju kamarnya. yah untuk melakukan syaratnya yaitu hatus bermasturbasi selama 3 hari.

SKIP TIME

syarat yang pertama sudah dilakukan oleh Sasuke. sekarang tinggal menunggu gadis yang dijanjikan Kurenai padanya.

lalu datanglah sorang gadis yang memasuki kamar Sasuke.

"apa Kurenai yang mengirimmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"i-iya Sasuke-sama. ada apa memanggil saya?" jawab sang gadis.

"aku, memerlukan Keperawananmu. jika kau mau memberikan keperawananmu itu padaku kau akan kuberi imbalan" jawab Sasuke.

"baiklah, saya mau." jawab sang gadis

"kalu begitu, segera lepas selurah pakaianmu dan mendekatlah kemari" perintah Sasuke.

lalu sang gadis pun melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang menutupi dirinya dan mendekat pada Sasuke.

langsung saja Sasuke meniduri gadis tersebut. ia mulai membelai buah dada gadis tersebut.

"ahh...nghhh" desah sang gadis. lalu Sasuke un langsung meremas payu dara gadis itu dan mengulum putingnya.

"ahhh...nghhh...ahhh" desah sang gadis. puas dengan buah dada, Sasuke langsung membelai Vagina gadis itu dan memasukan 3 jarinya kedalam vagina gadis itu.

"ahhh..." desah sang gadis. merasa cukup Sasuke pun langsung memasukan penisnya yang besar itu kedalam vagina gadis tersebut.

"ahhhh...nghhh" desah sang gadis.

"mhhh" desah Sasuke tertahan.

lalu Sasukepun langsung memaju-mundurkan penisnya. pada saat memaju-mundurkan penisnya terliha vagina gadis itu mengeluarkan darah pertanda ia masih perawan.

"nghhhh...ahhh...ohhh...Sasssukehhh-samma" desah sang gadis

"nghhh...ahhhhh...ohh...ahhh" desah Sasuke.

"ahhh...le-lebihhh cepathh ahhh..." pinta sang gadis.

"ahhhh..angghhh...uhhh..ohhh" desah sang gadis lagi saat Sasuke menambah kecepatannya

"ahhhh...ohhhh..ahhhh...mhhh" desah Sasuke juga.

dan Akhirnya

"ahhh...akhkuh ingin keluarhhh ahhh..." desah sang gadis.

"ahhhhhh..." desah Sasuke panjang karna telah klimaks.

dan akhirnya syarat yang kedua sudah mulai di lakukan. Sasuke pun memberikan 2 kantung berisi uang sebagai hadiah kepada gadis tersebut.

"terimakasih Sasuke-sama. saya mohon diri" kata sang gadis

"hn" kata Sasuke.

TBC

maaf yah kalo jelek! di riview. nanti update kilat. makasih


	3. Chapter 3

my second fict!

Pervert Demon King

by Sasukehot uchiha

naruto

by mashashi kishimoto

update chap 3!

Sasuke sudah menyetubuhi seorang gadis, dan malam ini ia juga sudah menyetubuhi seorang gadis juga. hanya tinggal seorang gadis lagi. yaitu Sakura. sebenarnya Sasuke melaksanakan syarat ini untuk memperoleh kekuatan yang besar selama menjadi pemimpin Klan.

Sasuke's Pov.

aku sudah bersetubuh denga 2 orang gadis. hanya tinggal selangkah lagi aku akan memperoleh kekuatan dan menjadi pemimpin yag kuat lalu menikah dengan Sakura. malam ini aku harus mngundangnya ke istanaku agar semua ini cepat selesai.

End Sasuke's pov

lalu Sasuke memerintahkan seorang pengawal untuk mengundang Sakura ke istananya. sang pengawal pun segera menuju rumah Sakura. malamnya Sakura datang ke istananya Sasuke dengan kereta kuda.

"Sasuke-kun ada apa mengundang ku?" tanya Sakura.

"kau masih ingat kan tentang pembicaraan kita tempo hari?" tanya Sasuke.

"tentang kau harus bersetubuh denganku sebelum kita menikah? ya aku masi ingat" jawab Sakura.

"ya, tentang itu. aku mau kita melakukannya malam ini juga. dan kita akan bisa segera melangsungkan pernikahan kita" kata Sasuke.

"apa? apa tidak terburu-buru? tapi baiklah ini demi kita berdua dan kelangsungan Klan kita" kata Sakura.

"hn, ayo ke kamarku" ajak Sasuke

Sasuke dan Sakura segera menuju ke kamar Sasuke. Sasuke menyuruh para pengawal untuk berjaga diluar dan jangan mengganggu mereka. setelah masuk kamar, Sasuke mengunci pintu kamarnya dengan mereka berdua segera melapaskan pakaian masing-masing.

"Sakura-chan, tubuhmu indah sekali" puji Sasuke.

"a-ah, Sasuke-kun terimakasih" ucap Sakura sambil tersipu. "tubuhmu juga indah Sasuke-kun dan 'anu'mu juga besar" puji Sakura sambil tersipu juga karna melihat dada bidang dan tubuh kekar Sasuke juga melihat penis Sasuke yang besar. lalu Sasuke oun mencium Sakura dan memasukan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Sakura dan bermain di sana.

"engghh.." desah Sakura dan Sasuke.

lalu Sasuke mulai membelai buah dada Sakura dan meremasnya dan manjilat putingnya yang mulai tegang itu sambil di gigit lembut, hal itu membuat Sakura mendesah hebat.

"ahhh..enghh"

"mhh..mff.." desah Sasuke sambil mengulum buah dada Sakura.

"ahhh...nghh.." desah Sakura juga.

puas dengan buah dada, Sasuke membelai vagina Sakura yang sudah mulai bash itu. Sasuke pun menyeringai.

"kau sudah basah rupanya? hm? kau terangsang ya?" goda Sasuke.

"aahh Sas-sukehh-kuunnhh jangan menggodahh kuuh"

"hehe.. baiklah" kata Sasuke sambil Tertawa.

lalu Sasuke pun mulai memasukan jari tengahnya kedalam lubang vagina Sakura lalu menambah jarinya sampai 3 jari dan mengocoknya pelan.

"ahhh..ahhh..ah...nghh..ahhh" desah Sakura.

lalu Sasuke pun menjilat-jilat vagina Sakura sambil memasukan lidahnya kedalam vagina Sakura.

"ahh~~Sass-ukkehh-kunhhh~~~~ahhh" desah Sakura.

"AHHHH~~~SASSUKEHH-KUNHHH~~~AHHH" desah Sakura mencapai klimaks.

lalu Sasuke menyuruh Sakura untuk mengulum penis Sasuke yang besar.

"Sakura-chan kulum punyaku ya. puaskan aku" suruh Sasuke.

Sakura pun langsung memegang penis Sasuke dan mengocoknya pelan lau mulai menjilat batangnya sampai ke lubag kecingnya. dan memasukannya kedalam mulut Sasura.

"ahh..sshh..ah..." desah Sasuke

"ohh..ahh..sshhh..ahhh..ahh.."

"yeah.. Sakura-chan..ohh..kau memang pintar ah.."

"ohh..ahh..sshh..ahh"

Sakura memaju-mundurkan kepalanya semakin cepat dan membuat Sasuke mendesah ke-enakan dan memejamkan matanya.

"ahh..mulutmu sempithh sekalihh..ahh..ohh.."

"terushh...ohh..ahh..shh..ahh..muluthmuh..ahh..hangathh.."

lalu penis Sasuke berkedut-kedut menandakan kalu ia akan segera klikams.

"AHH~~~OHHH~~~~AHHH~~~SSSHHH~~AHHH"

"AHHHH~~OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH~~~~~AHHHHHH~~~SAKKURAAHHH-CHANHHHH~~~AHHH" desah Sasuke hebat karna telah mencapai klimaks.

"hah..hah..ha.. kau hebat sekali, sekarang aku akan memasukimu kau sudah siap?" tanya Sasuke

"i-iya, aku sudah siap. lakukanlah sasuke-kun" jawab Sakura

lalu Sasuke pun merebahkan Sakura ke Kasur dan siap memasukan penisnya ke dalam vagina Sakura

"kalu sakit, tegur aku ya."

"iya"

lau sasuke pun memasukan penisnya, Sakura yang masih perawan vaginanya terasa sempit sekali. tetapi Sasuke berhasil memasukan seluruh penisnya bkedalam vagina Sakura tetapi ada selaput yang menghalangi. langsung saja di tembus oleh Sasuke sehingga vagina Sakura mnegeluarkan darah.

"ahhh..sakkittt sekaliii Sasuke-kun" Sakura kesakitan.

"maaf Sakura-chan. maafka aku. baiklah aku akan berhenti sebentar." kata Sasuke sambil mengusap rambut dan mngecup dahi Sakura.

lalu Sasuke teringat akan syaratnya. kalu ia harus meminum setetes darah gadus perawan yang terakhir ditidurinya. lalu ia menjilat vagina sakura yang mengularkan darah dan meminumnya. lalu Sakura memberi tanda bahwa ia sudah siap.

"hn, baiklah" kata Sasuke. lalu Sasuke pun langsung melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"ahhh..ahh..ahh..nghh..Sassuukehh-kunhh..ahh.."

"ahhh...Sakurahhh..ahhh...vaginamuh... sekali...ahhh...ini benarhh-benarhhh nikmathh..ah.." desah Sasuke sambil bergoyang.

"ahhh..ah...ah...nghh..Sasukehh-kunhh lebbihh-ceepatthhh..ahh.." pinta Sakura

"ahhh..baiklah...ohhh...nghhh" desah Sasuke sambil menambah kecepatannya.

"AHHH..AHHH..." desah Sakura saat Sasuke menambahkan kecepatannya. lalu Sasuke memeluk Sakura dan menciumnya sambil mereka mendesah.

"mphh..mphh...mphhh..nghhh" desah mereka berdua.

Sasuke dan Sakura merasakan bahwa meraka akan segera klimaks. lalu Sasuke dan sakura berprlukan erat.

"AHHHH~~~NGGHHHH~~~~AHHH~~SASSUKEHH-KUNHHH AKKHHHUHH AKANHH KELUARHH~~~~AHHH"

"AKKHHHHUHH~~~~JUGAHH~~AHHH~~KITA KELUARKANHHH~~AHH~~BERSAMAH~~~~" kata Sasuke

"IIYYAAHHH"

lalu mereka berdua pun klimas. Sasuke mengelurkan spermanya di dalam vagina Sakura. dan Sakura juga klimaks.

"AHHHHHHHHH~~~~~AHHHHHH~~~AHHHH~~~SASSUUKEHHH-KUNNHH" desah Sakura.

"AHHHHH~~~~OOOOHHHHHHH~~~~AHHHHH~~~SAAKKKKURAHHH-CHANNHHH~~AHHH~~~" desah Sasuke.

"CROTTT~~~CROTTT~~~CROTTT~~~" sperma Sasuke masuk kedalam avagina Sakura.

"hah..hah..hah.." nafas mereka berdua tersengal-sengal. Sasuke merasakan bahwa inilah persetubuhan yang sangat nikmat. karna dilakukan dengan cinta.

"terimakasih Sakura-chan"

"sama-sama Sasuke-kun"

lalu mereka berduapun tertidur sambil berpelukan. tubuh kekar Sasuke memeluk Sakura kedalam dada bidangnya, Sakura bersandar di dada bidang Sasuke. dan mereka berdua pun tertidur dalam pelukan dan selimut yang hangat,

~TBC~

maaf ya kalo kurang hot lemonnya dan ceritanya kurang panjang! abis cuma segitu idenya. silahkan di review.


End file.
